


Parcheesi

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [17]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team One is a little bored so they decide to play Parcheesi. It gets a little out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parcheesi

Greg sighed as he walked into the men's change room, "Guys, this is ridiculous. I know we haven't had a call for over a month but there must be something you can do."

Spread across the room, the various members of Team One shook their heads.

"There's only so much working out we're allowed to do," pointed out Wordy reasonably.

"We've gone through the all the training exercises twice," Ed added, not looking up from his magazine, "Aced them too."

Lew paused his video iPod, "We finished all our paper work days ago. We haven't gotten anything new yet."

Jules nodded, "I second that boss. There's nothing..."

"I've got it!" shouted Spike, leaping to his feet and sprinting out of the change room.

"...left to do," finished Jules, exchanging a glance with Sam. The blonde rookie shrugged and turned to look at Spike as he rushed back into the room, a board game clutched in his hands.

"Parcheesi!" he announced triumphantly, "I forgot that someone left this here ages ago. See, Boss," he turned to Greg, "It will help us with our team building exercises. So we have a valid reason to play." The group turned as one to look expectantly at Greg.

He chuckled. "You guys are such children. Go ahead but count me out. One of us has to be an adult. And no gambling!" he called after them as they hurried to a conference room. As they dragged chairs around a table, Sam brought up the most important question, "So, what do we win? Money?"

"Dad said no gambling," Lew pointed out, "Bragging rights?" The team shook their heads.

"I know..." Ed snuck a glance at Jules, a grin creeping onto his face. A horrified look spread over Jules's face and she buried her face in her hands, "I've seen that look before. I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not," conceded Ed, "But we will. Whoever wins..." he paused dramatically, "gets a kiss from Jules!" The team roared with laughter at Jules's expression, several of them reaching over to pat Ed on the back and exchange high-fives.

"I'm in!" Lew, Spike and Sam spoke within milliseconds of each other.

"Ed," laughed Wordy, "We're married!"

Eddie shook his head, "Not that kind of kiss Wordy. Just on the cheek, unless Jules wants to do more. That is, if Jules agrees."

Jules sighed as the men turned to her, "I don't have a choice, do I?" They shook their heads, every single one of them doing their best to give her puppy dog eyes. "Alright, I give up. I'm in," She raised her hands in surrender, blushing as the guys cheered.

And so, the game began...

3 hours later, and it was Sam and Spike in the lead. Laughter and taunts flew across the table as the two men battled it out. Wordy and Ed were so far behind that they finally gave up and chose sides, cheering on their 'winner'. Jules had tried valiantly to win, but the luck just wasn't with her. Secretly, she suspected that the men had banded together to force her out early. So instead, she watched and laughed as the final rolls were cast. Silence fell, only to be broken in an uproar as Sam rolled the lucky number. Spike conceded with grace, and for a second, disappeared into the mass of men congratulating Sam. As the commotion died down, Sam turned to Jules with a smirk, "So, where's my kiss?" Smirking back, Jules leaned in, aiming for his lips but at the last second, dodging and pressing her lips to his cheek. Sam's bewildered expression was met with another outburst of laughter and a storm of applause for Jules. She gave a mocking bow and turned to leave, only to find her way blocked by Spike. He grinned at her and she knew what was coming.

"C'mon, I was second." He gave her his best winning smile, "Don't I deserve a kiss?"

Lew slid in front of him, "In that case, I was third. I want one too."

"No, no," Ed interjected, "No-one gets one unless the team leader gets one too."

Wordy decided it was time to add his own protest, "That's not fair. If everyone gets a kiss, I deserve one for being a good sport."

Jules propped her hands on her hips and gave them her second-best evil glare, "This isn't because I'm a girl right?" They shook their heads solemnly. "Not a word of this leaves this room, understood?" They nodded and Jules couldn't help but laugh at their hopeful expressions. "Alright," she conceded. One by one, she gave them each a warm hug before bestowing a brief kiss.

~o~

Later that night, Jules wasn't surprised to hear a knock on her front door. Opening it, she revealed Sam, leaning against her door frame. He smiled at her, "So, where's my real kiss?"

She grinned back, "How do you feel about another game of Parcheesi?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for some friends over at Facebook's Flashpoint Team One page, who mentioned a long time ago that they'd like to see Parcheesi featured in a fic. This is for you guys! I hope you like it. I also hope it's not too OOC.


End file.
